


Fixing the Wronged and Evil

by madwriter223



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Graphic Description, M/M, OOC-ness, Sibling Incest, Some Humor, Spanking, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the movie, Zeus travels down to the UnderWorld to have a chat with his brother. It does not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing the Wronged and Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Written many years ago, at least ten (Lord, I'm old). Please don't mind the syntax and grammar errors too much, I was young went I wrote it. I did what I could to fix it up, but I wanted to leave as much of the original as possible. It's one of my favorite works. ^_^

Zeus shook his head in exasperation as he stared down at the soul whirlpool. The dead swirled in the green water mist, not stopping even once on their journey to become a part of the River Styx. And at the very bottom was the one he had a score to settle with.

Using his godly powers, he reached to the place he had spotted, all the way down. He grabbed the one responsible for the whole previous mess by the nape of his neck and hauled him up. The other god gasped as soon as his head hit the surface, both hands clasping tightly around the limb holding him.

Zeus set him down, and lingered his power on the recalcitrant god, steadying the wobbly stance. Zeus watched as he panted heavily and leaned his hands on his knees as he desperately tried to catch his breath. Being that long at the bottom of the soul whirlpool is exhausting even for a god.

“Are you quite done yet?” the Chief God asked, slight irritation colouring his voice.

The other god raised a single finger, gesturing for Zeus to give him a moment. Then he straightened, and his yellow eyes unfocussed briefly. Two loud explosions could be heard from afar, followed shortly by some screams and roars.

Zeus raised an eyebrow. “What exactly did you do?”

“Just... fed two useless minions of mine... to the pet dog... you gave me, dear brother.” Hades gasped out, his chest still heaving.

“You sound a little breathless.” Zeus remarked drily, raising a teasing eyebrow.

“Just shut up... and do what you came here to.” Yellow eyes focused on him, and Zeus huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

“Do you wish to explain yourself, Hades?”

The God of the Underworld simply stared at him, his expression that of boredom. “You kidding, right? There isn't exactly much to explain.”

“I would like to know why, Hades.”

“Why? _Why_?!” Hades flashed red for a moment, then composed himself with a shake of his shoulders. “He wants to know why.” he muttered to himself, amused disbelief colouring his voice.

“I'm waiting.” Zeus stated, voice firm.

Angry yellow eyes turned to him, grey skin now a fiery scarlet. “Because I wanted out of here!!” Hades yelled at him. “I wanted out of this hole you threw me down into! I hate it here, but because no one likes me upstairs, I get to be trapped here so that I won't be able to bring shame to the family any more by simply _existing_!!”

Zeus blinked, his eyes wide at the outburst. If that was indeed how Hades felt about his duties, it was really no surprise he did what he did. Hades always did overreact over the smallest of issues. No wonder a big issue sparked such an overkill plan. 

“If you hated it here so much, you could've told me sooner.” He said, uncrossing his arms.

“And what would you do? Allow me to stay full time in Olympus?” Hades asked in a mock-sweet tone. “Spend the rest of eternity trying to avoid me so you wouldn't need to bother?”

Zeus frowned. “I wouldn't avoid you.” 

“Right. You'd shower me with gifts.” Hades snorted. “By the way, could you possibly create a female triple-headed dog? Cerberus is getting lonely down here and we all know I ain't that much _fun_!” Hades flashed red on the last word, then turned and stalked to his 'office'.

Zeus watched him go and sighed heavily. It was his job as ruler to take care of both the world and the other gods, and it now appeared he had failed terribly. And the one he had failed was his own brother, and that made it much worse.

With a heavy heart, he squared his shoulders. He knew he had to punish Hades, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything that would damage the other deity further. He quickly came up with a way that would both punish and keep Hades safe from the other gods seeking retribution.

With an air of confidence he didn't feel at all, he followed his brother.

*~*

Hades swept his eyes over the mess of his private scheming place and sighed. This will take a lot of trouble to fix. Especially the giant hole in the wall. He walked over to it and raised an eyebrow in slight wonder. That nephew of his sure had great aim – the opening revealed a nice view of the rock wall and some of the Dead River. Well, nice in a dark way.

He whistled shortly and immediately he heard the giant beast-dog moving towards him. It stuck its three heads through the hole, and Hades patted each head and scratched behind each ear. Three tongues licked at him in contentment, and he couldn't help a smile. At least he would have one happy memory with him before Zeus decided it was time to finish him off.

“That brat didn't terrorize you too much, did he?” He asked softly, straining not to fall back when the three heads nuzzled at him.

“He likes you.”

Hades didn't even turn, knowing full well the Chief God was standing in the doorway, watching him. If Zeus thought he was going to beg for mercy, he was dead wrong, pun unintended. It was already bad enough Hades lost his temper and revealed his real motives behind his actions. Now it was time for the other god to do his worst, then scurry off to that damn mountain to have a good laugh at Hades's expense.

Zeus took a deep breath, his hand gesturing vaguely, his powers obeying him with practised ease. Hades tensed when he felt the godly touch sweep over him. A moment later the power left him and Hades frowned when he was still left standing, his pet's heads still nudging at him for more attention.

“What did you do?” he asked, confusion colouring his voice. He turned and looked at his brother over his shoulder. “What did you _do_?”

“I have now confined you inside the UnderWorld.” Zeus answered calmly, unsurprised when Hades flashed red.

_“WHAT?”_

“You are no longer able to go where you please. I believe the human term is 'grounded'.” He added with a soft smile.

Hades' eyes narrowed angrily. So now Zeus wanted to mock him, huh? Kick him when he's already down, so to speak. If the moron thought Hades would just take this new humiliation without complain, he really didn't know Hades at all.

“You've grounded me?” he repeated slowly, his face schooling into a cold mask.

“Yes.” Zeus gave a single nod, feeling proud of himself for his idea.

Hades turned around and threw Zeus a hard look. “You've treated me as a spoiled brat needing discipline but not worth even being hit?”

Zeus frowned. That wasn't what he-

“Is that it, you pompous asshole?!” Hades snarled and stalked up to him, skin tinted red. “I'm that insignificant I'm not even worth the trouble for his _Hollyness_ to lift his fucking hand?!”

Zeus scowled, feeling offended on Hades's own behalf. “That's not-”

“What then?!” Hades cut him off, his hair bursting into flames. “I'm not someone who was ever enough of a danger for you to worry?! I'm to be discarded like a friggin' fly when the buzzing is driving the Eternally Patient to impatience?!”

“NO!” Zeus exploded, thunder sounding along with his voice. He felt angry with himself at making yet another mistake when he thought it wouldn't be taken the wrong way. And he was furious with Hades for saying things that were hurtful to them both. He was actually belittling himself to a degree Zeus never knew was possible for a god. “That's not what I meant at all!!”

Hades's mouth twisted derisively. “Then what?! I'm not-”

Zeus grabbed him by the neck before he could finish that sentence and hauled him over to the table. He sat down heavily on it and threw his brother over his lap, pinning him in place. He lifted his free hand and brought his palm sharp onto the other deity's rear.

Hades squeaked in indignation and started twisting madly against the hold. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

“If physical punishment is the only way to make you understand I care for you, then shut up and take it!” Zeus yelled at him in anger, his hand continuously lifting and landing hard on Hades's bottom. He kept a strong hold on his brother's nape, effectively keeping him in place.

Hades growled at him, flashing red, but another slap made his skin change colour again. He squirmed madly, yelling at Zeus to release him, but that only resulted in his rump getting smacked harder.

Zeus's insides were steaming with anger. He put a piece of his rage into each spank, barely noticing that Hades's already tattered clothes were breaking apart from his force, revealing reddened grey flesh. A lower part of himself was stirring at the power he had over his brother, but he ignored that particular craving, not far enough gone to allow that.

Hades doubled his efforts to get free when he felt his clothing had started to give and tear under the onslaught. He tried everything from scratching and biting to kicking and punching. Nothing worked, but he was not going to give up just yet, his face flushed with humiliation rather than anger. He doubted he'd be able to do much, though.

It took a long time for Zeus to calm down, and he stopped his hand, laying it over the warmed skin under his hand. That was when he noticed the now bare bottom and he winced. He definitely overdid it. He glanced at Hades' face, but it was turned away from him, his brother's hand wrapped around his wrist, the long nail biting into the skin.

Zeus sighed and hefted Hades up, positioning him so that the God of the Underworld was straddling his lap, all pressure off of his bum and with his legs on either side on Zeus' waist. Slowly so as not to startle the older god, he tugged Hades' head so that it was resting on his shoulder, then wrapped his arms around the broad back. He held him securely but at the same time loose enough that Hades could get free without much problems.

Thankfully, Hades stayed where he was. Being hugged by the brother he always considered first on his hit list. This was not good for his image.

The big hand on his back started moving up and down, rubbing in soft circles, and it was... tolerable. Not really worth objecting to. Definitely not good for his image.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, feeling tired for the first time in aeons. He'd always pumped himself up with the thought of getting out of his underground gig and away from the endless boredom and paperwork. Now, all he had was Cerberus. Maybe he would play 'fetch the dead guy' with his pet later.

Zeus felt the fight drain from his brother and decided it was time for them to talk. “Better now?” he asked softly.

“Fuck off.” Was the quiet reply. There really was barely any venom in Hades's voice.

Zeus chuckled and continued. “Like I've said before, you are no longer allowed to leave the Underworld.”

An “I got the concept.” was muttered into his shoulder, and the Lightning God smiled sympathetically.

“It's the best punishment I could think of. To tell you the truth, I had different plans when I came down here, but considering... the new circumstances, I decided something else was needed.”

“Hence the getting physical?” Hades mumbled, shifting his pelvis pointedly.

“That was not in my plans.” Zeus admitted, then shook his head. “Anyway, you are not allowed to leave, and I will make it clear to the others no one else is allowed in here either.”

Hades frowned. “Why? I'd thought they'd appreciate the chance to have a go at me.”

“I won't allow them to hurt you.” The younger god nodded to himself. “I will be the only one to discipline you. Ever. And, unfortunately, after that little stunt of yours this is the only place in the cosmos you're safe in.”

Hades snorted, and Zeus kissed his temple without a second thought. Or even a first thought.

The yellow eyes snapped open, and their owner lifted his head, about to demand the other to stop mocking him that instance. Unfortunately he failed to notice Zeus leaning closer to plant a kiss on his cheek, and the sudden turn of his head gave the mouth perfect access to his own.

The two gods stared at each other in shock when their lips connected, frozen in their places. Hades was the first to move, staring to lean back and opening his mouth to say something. But that was lost when Zeus suddenly surged forward, pressing their lips harder together. The Lighting God placed a hand to the back of the dark god's head, and his tongue slipped past the grey lips and into the cool mouth.

Hades considered biting that tongue briefly, but then it tangled with his own and seemed to ignore the fact he had rather sharp teeth as it trailed over them. He relaxed into the kiss and let out a small moan, containing a small laugh when Zeus’s beard tickled him. It really had been much too long since he'd been touched by another.

Zeus heard the moan and grinned to himself. When one was a god, it didn't really matter who you were with. Immortality tended to blur the lines between relatives and friends (after a few centuries together, everyone felt like family). As long as it was consensual, who cared? And it didn't seem Hades was that averse to the idea. Still, he thought it be better to give his brother some time to breath enough to make up his mind, so he broke the kiss, touching their foreheads together.

Hades blinked at him silently, his expression unreadable. They stared at each other for a long moment, then Hades became aware of a strange sensation against his abdomen. A steady type of pressure, as if something was leaning against his belly. He lowered his gaze to investigate.

Zeus grinned madly at the down-turned expression, thinking it was a submissive gesture of agreement. He was just about to join them in another kiss when he was interrupted.

“Zeus.” Hades's voice was flat, expression blank.

He blinked at the odd tone. “Yes, Hades?”

Yellow eyes lifted to meet his own, one grey eye ridge rising. “You're hard.”

Zeus blinked and smiled sheepishly. “I guess I am.”

Hades was still studying him intensely “Is that the real reason for the.. _spanking_ session?” He asked, the s-word falling bitterly from his lips.

Zeus frowned at that and hugged his brother tightly. “No, it wasn't. It seemed at that time that that was the only way to make you stop.”

Hades snorted. “What, you don't like to face the truth?”

Zeus shook his head. “No, I don't like you belittling yourself like that.”

Hades grumbled something at that, Zeus catching the word 'asshole', and the Lightning God laughed. “I think I deserved that. I wasn't much of a good brother to you, it seems.”

Hades frowned. That wasn't exactly something he was expecting to hear. He shrugged off the strange soft feeling in his chest it caused. “Yeah well, you hardly had time to concern yourself with me, with all that partying and lazing about.”

Zeus winced. That was true. He could've paid more attention to his gloomy brother, but he hadn't thought he would need or appreciate it.

He cleared his throat and levelled a mischievous look at the older god. “Yes, you're right. I guess I wasn't any kind of brother to you. If you'd allow me, I'd like to be a good lover to you.”

Hades leaned back and glared at him. “I don't need a pity fuck.”

“I'm not offering one.” Zeus said seriously. “It's pretty obvious I want you. I'm asking if you want that too.”

Hades rolled his eyes. Zeus was a goody-two-shoes to the end, it seemed. He had to be kidding', asking for permission to fuck from the god that tried to ghost him. Maybe the Titans had done some damage to his brain or something.

“You're asking-”

“To fuck you.” Zeus finished, flashing his brother a brilliant smile.

Hades curled his lip as he considered that proposal. The kiss wasn't bad, so maybe... Oh, screw it, it's not like he had anything better to do.

“Oh, all right.”

Zeus beamed and kissed him deeply, his tongue slipping inside almost immediately. He moaned and pushed the grey robes down his brother's shoulders, revealing more of the surprisingly soft flesh. He grinned when he felt Hades tugging at his own violet toga. Zeus grabbed his brother's hips and stood up, turning quickly and pinning him to the surface of the table.

Hades yelped when his abused bottom made contact with the hard rock. He tried to push the suddenly over-eager god to move away, so that he could ease the pressure on his stinging flesh.

A growl and a bark caught both of their attentions, and they both turned their heads to look towards the hole in the wall. Cerberus was glaring at the Lightning God, three sets of teeth bared threateningly.

Zeus blinked and chuckled. “He thinks I'm hurting you.”

“You are, bolt-boy.” Hades hissed, straining to lift his hips.

Zeus noticed the small yet insisting movement and berated himself for forgetting about that. He planted a firm hand on the small of Hades' back, and lifted him of the table and back into his arms. “Sorry.” he said, kissing his temple. “I forgot myself for a moment.”

Hades gave him an unimpressed glare. 

Zeus answered with a guilty smile. “Maybe we could find some place soft for this.”

“My bedroom is that way.” Hades gestured behind himself with his thumb.

As Zeus, to his utter embarrassment, carried him to the bedroom, Hades glanced at his dog. “Go chew on Pain and Panic some more.” he ordered, and three tongues rolled out happily, his pet instantly obeying with a waggle of his single tail.

Hades shook his head. “I sometimes get the feeling that dog's brains aren't all there, yah know?”

Zeus shrugged. “Yes, well. I've always had a tendency to create strange-minded animals.”

“You always had a tendency to create strange animals.” Hades countered as he was set gently onto his bed. He watched, a mask of indifference on his face as Zeus shook off his robe and slid the tatters of Hades' own clothing off of him. Though he was loath to admit it, his brother had a nice body. And the girth wasn't that displeasing either.

With a wave of Zeus' hand, a jar of lube appeared, and the Lightning God quickly got some onto his palm.

“You're going straight to business, I see.” Hades commented absently and frowned when Zeus grinned happily at him.

“No, this is useful for other things, too.” He replied merrily, wagging his eyebrows.

“Such as?” He lifted one seemingly bored eyebrow. Zeus grabbed both of Hades' legs in one hand and lifted them up so he had better access to his brother's rump.

Hades scowled at the indignant position, but he moaned a moment later when Zeus's hand started rubbing at his pained skin. The discomfort seemed to disappear almost instantly at the touch. 

“Healing salve?” he asked, enjoying the lack of pain.

“No, just a cooling one.” Zeus didn't stop his gentle massage. “It'll stop working later, but I'm guessing you'll be healed by then.”

“Lucky me.” Hades murmured contentedly, his back arching slightly as the big palm continued to soothe him. He barely made a sound when the fingers started tracing over his cleft.

“Eager much?” he murmured, tone amused.

“Well, seeing that my hand is slick and already there.” the Lightning God replied teasingly.

“Yeah, yeah. Don't let me stop you.”

Zeus stilled his hand, expression turning serious. “I will stop if you tell me to.”

Hades raised an eyebrow at him. “You still on the no-hurting-me deal?”

Zeus smirked cockily. “I was more thinking that I'd rather not have Cerberus chewing on me for harming his beloved owner.”

Hades snorted.

“I'm serious. It seems to me he's very protective of you.” Zeus lay the long legs down, and Hades spread them in invitation. “I'm glad.”

“You're starting to bug me.” Hades grumbled with a small frown.

Zeus blinked in mock-confusion. “Did I ever stop 'bugging' you for it to start again?”

Hades blinked and gave a toothy smirk. “Point.”

The Lightning God laughed softly, kneeling so that he had perfect access for what he planned. “I'll just annoy a different part of you then, if you don't mind.”

Before Hades could answer, Zeus licked at the hard shaft before him, grinning like a child in a candy store when his brother hissed at the contact. The Chief God kissed his way down to the base, then wrapped his tongue around the girth. He made his way back up, allowing the tip to slip into his mouth when he encountered it. Meanwhile, his finger found its way into the older god's bottom, slipping easily inside the relaxed hole.

Hades shivered in pleasure and moaned softly. It's been entirely too long for him since he got pleasure from the hands of another. His body was already demanding release, and it hadn't even been that long since his brother got started. Oh well, not like he was complaining. He was getting off on this deal, after all.

Zeus flattened his tongue against the sensitive underside, rubbing it in circles as he added another finger inside the cool bottom. It surprised him that Hades was never warm, even in the middle of foreplay, but he shrugged it off. It was probably due to the fact he spend most of his time underground, and Zeus wouldn't break his sentence just to allow his brother to catch some sun. Though maybe he could create a smaller star, to warm the gloomy interior. He hummed around his mouthful in thought, smiling at the shudder that caused. It seemed his dark brother would really end up getting showered with gifts.

Zeus scissored his fingers as he slid his head lower, deep-throating the length easily. He kept stretching the ring of muscles for a few more minutes, then added a third finger, thrusting all three in a continuous rhythm. His free hand moved to slowly rub at a quivering thigh, curling around the hip to keep it still.

Hades was moaning and gasping constantly now, and Zeus mentally patted himself on the back for doing a great job with him for the first time in- he didn't want to go there. Now was the time for pleasure, he'd guilt later. And think of ways to make it up to his brother god. After all, he was responsible for his brother's welfare. It wouldn't hurt to pay a little more attention.

He judged the tightness around his fingers and smirked. Time for the main event.

Zeus pulled his fingers out and allowed the hard cock to slip from his mouth in a reverse of how it got in. He grabbed the jar of salve and gathered some onto his cock, smearing it carefully over his bobbing flesh.

Hades watched him tiredly, his earlier pleasure still coursing through him. “You sure you're up to the challenge?” he asked breathlessly, bending and spreading his legs, displaying his entrance to view.

Zeus stared at the puckered opening then laughed softly. “You always liked to tease.”

“You complaining?”

Zeus shook his head, and climbed over his brother, lining himself up. “Wouldn't dream of it.”

“Nice to hear that.” Hades gave him a toothy grin and hooked one his his legs over the younger god's shoulder.

The Lightning God grinned back and captured those darker lips with his own again, using that slight distraction to plunge deep into his brother's body.

Hades tensed at the sudden penetration then forced himself to relax before the pain could set in. The guy was big, he knew that perfectly well, but thanks to the thorough preparation earlier he felt only a slight discomfort. He was rather glad for his brother's sudden care about him. There was no doubt there would be no pleasure for him otherwise. So maybe his insane temper had a good side. Otherwise he doubted he would be able to even pet Cerberus after Bolt Boy would be done with him. But then Zeus started thrusting, and Hades ditched those thoughts, and focus on the moment. He wrapped his arms around Zeus's shoulders and played with his long hair as he concentrated on the sensations setting his nerves aflame.

Zeus took great care not to be too rough with his brother, moving fast and hard, but not enough to cause any pain or discomfort. He found the sensation of Hades's cool flesh wrapped around him doing wonders for his raging libido. He let loose a loud moan, the sound disappearing inside the older god's mouth, mingling with the soft mewls the Lord of the Dead was making. Who knew fucking the brains out of his dark relative could be so... mind-numbingly wonderful?

They coupled for long moments, their bodies moving together in a rhythm satisfying to them both. They filled the air with their moans and gasps and the squelch of their joining. Oh, the wonders of godly stamina.

All too soon for them, they came. Zeus shot his load deep into his brother and Hades clutched him closer when he ejaculated between their joined bodies. 

Slowly, Zeus extracted himself with the older deity's embrace, pulling out of the arousing body spread wantonly under him. He flopped down onto the bed next to his brother, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him to his chest for a cuddle.

“I hope you enjoyed that.” he said softly, smiling when one yellow eye opened to look at him.

“Fuckin' yeah, I did.” The words were slurred slightly, but sincere.

With a shake of his head, the Lightning God settled down for a short nap. “I'll have to work on that rotten vocabulary of yours later.”

“Oh, really?”

“Of course.” A peck to dark lips. “After all, somebody has to check up on you and make sure you're not plotting anything.”

“And that someone would be you?” Hades closed his eyes and nuzzled Zeus’s collarbone.

“I told you no one else will be allowed to come down here.”

“You do remember Thanatos works with me, right?” Hades pointed out quietly.

Zeus waved his concerns away. “He doesn't count, considering his duties. He will still enter. As will Persephone, of course.”

Hades smiled at the mention of his wife. “Right.”Autumn was coming, she's be here soon.

A roar suddenly sounded in the distance, terrified screams following shortly after.

Zeus frowned. “Shouldn't we go check?”

Hades smiled evilly at the sounds then settled further into his brother's embrace. “Nah, let him play. Those two have a lot coming to them for the 'if is good's.”

Zeus stared in confusion at the older god, then let it slide. It was sometimes hard to figure out what was going on in that flaming head. But that just made things more interesting when dealing with his dark brother. And Zeus always enjoyed things being interesting.


End file.
